The central aim of this study is to examine and describe the development of the corticospinal system in normal rats and in rats the development of whose nervous systems have been altered by prenatal irradiation or traumatic injury in infancy. Supporting aims are to describe other abnormalities related to those of the corticospinal system, and to characterize some of the disorders of movement of the altered animals.